Electronic circuits within a magnetic resonance system must be shielded against the electromagnetic radiation generated by the magnetic resonance system in order to prevent a negative influence on the electronic circuit and conversely a negative influence by the electronic circuit on the magnetic field generated by the magnetic resonance system. To this end the electronic circuit is shielded according to the prior art by means of a thin metal layer (usually a copper layer).
In this situation, according to the prior art the problem occurs that cracks occur in the shield as a result of the vibrations which are generated in particular due to the switching of the magnetic field gradients by the magnetic resonance system. The cracks occur at the locations of the shield at which the shield is contacted by a mounting facility by which the electronic circuit is mounted in the magnetic resonance system.